Annual Vultraz Halloween Specials
The Annual Vultraz Halloween Specials began in 2010 with Your Greatest Fear, and were made annual with the 2011 release of Zaktan's Tale. These specials are set in the universe of The Vultraz Trilogy, though they have no official place in the plot (except for the fact that they both take place a year apart). These comedies take place inside the diner on Halloween night, though for some reason neither of the current entries features trick-or-treating. Your Greatest Fear In the first Annual Vultraz Halloween Special, several characters from the 2010 part of The Vultraz Trilogy (The New Vultraz's Diner and The Hilarious Misadventures of Vultraz) share their greatest fears on Halloween night. Most of these fears have to do with events that have occured in the 2010 comedies. As the characters exchange fears, it is revealed that Vultraz is most afraid of losing the diner, Kopeke is scared everyone will discover he's working for ALMIGHTY, Zaktan is scared of never being able to die, and so on. Fears revealed: *Vultraz is afraid of losing the diner, which occurs in The New Vultraz's Diner. *Vezon is afraid of losing his insanity/becoming sane, which occurs in The New Vultraz's Diner. *Zaktan is afraid of living forever; he is killed repeatedly in The Hilarious Misadventures of Vultraz, but always comes back to life for no reason. *Hewkii is afraid of heights and falling from them, which occurs in The Hilarious Misadventures of Vultraz. *ALMIGHTY is afraid of losing control over Comedies, which... hasn't happened yet. You fail Vultraz, you fail. *Goob, Goober, and Gloobs are afraid of being fixed and returning to being mindless Bohrok, which has also not happened yet. Darn. *Kopeke is afraid of everyone finding out he's working for ALMIGHTY, which occurs both in Your Greatest Fear and in The Hilarious Misadventures of Vultraz. *Icarax is afraid of becoming stupid again, which doesn't occur, luckily for him. Because that would suck. *Mazeka is afraid of Halloween, which makes no sense. Zaktan's Tale The second Annual Vultraz Halloween Special takes place one year after the first, this time with everyone sitting around a campfire inside the diner that is somehow not burning the diner down. After having exchanged several scary stories, the characters finally manage to convince Zaktan to tell them a horrifying tale that he's been holding off on for several years. And it's extremely disappointing- so much so that Mazeka chases Zaktan out of the diner, hoping to kill him. Here's the tale: One day a young Matoran walked out of his home on Zakaz with a bucket. This bucket had a hole in it, which the Matoran had discovered the hard way that morning when he’d dumped three whole bags of milk in it. Leaving the milk to rot on the floor, the Matoran had immediately left his house. Which is where we are. He was walking down the street. Unfortunately for the Matoran, he tripped on a pebble, fell on the bucket, and died. The end. Category:Comedies Category:iBrow Category:Vultraz's Diner Category:I Am The Best